The Good Times of Timmy and Chloe
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Based off the 30 Day OTP Challenge on Deviantart! An assortment of stories bring Timmy and Chloe together in one way or another! Some may be based on the show, others based off their future lives... either way, Timmy x Chloe fluff is bound to happen!
1. DAY 1: Holding Hands

Okay, folks, I said I would post this on both my fanfiction account and my Deviantart account... well, here it is! This is going to be 30 Days of the OTP Challenge... in this case, I decided to select my new favorite OTP, Timmy Turner x Chloe Carmichael! I will follow the same list as on Deviantart, so hope you all enjoy these prompts as they go along! Anyway, enjoy the first day, and I do apologize if these chapters can be a bit short, but you try the prompt for your OTP and see for yourself!

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Presents...**

 **THE GOOD TIMES OF TIMMY AND CHLOE**

 **Based on the 30 Day OTP Challenge on Deviantart**

* * *

 **DAY 1: HOLDING HANDS**

Walking along the outskirts of the forest, Timmy Turner yelped as he looked around, Chloe Carmichael walking alongside him. "I don't know, Chloe. Are you sure you spotted another Bigfoot?"

"Very positive!" Chloe smirked a bit. "After all, my Bigfoot senses don't lie!"

"But are you sure it's a good idea to go out at night, all alone?" Timmy said, nervously as he looked around. "It's bad enough Cosmo and Wanda have to watch over Poof at a concert tonight, but being out in the forest without our fairies… it just gives me the creeps…"

"I know, I know… but it's a risk worth taking!" Chloe smiled in determination as she looked up. "After all, we need to find that Bigfoot and tame it!"

Timmy shook nervously as Chloe looked at him in concern. "Come on, Timmy, don't you q-word on me! You know I hate it when people… well…"

"Q-U-I-T?" Timmy asked, nervously.

"Don't even spell it!" Chloe's eyes flared with anger… before calming down a bit. "Sorry, I'm a little on edge. If we can get that Bigfoot, it could give us a big chance to earn our Squirrely Scout merit badges!"

"Well… could you at least hold me all the way until we find it?" Timmy asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand. "Oh, you big scaredy cat. Fine. Just don't say anything."

With that, Timmy and Chloe walked, holding hands with each other. Timmy didn't like to admit it, but he wasn't secretly scared, but rather, he had been wanting to hold Chloe's hand for some time, but didn't quite want to know how to approach it. He figured this little fake scared moment would sucker Chloe into grabbing his hand… and she took the bait.

 _"Her hand feels so warm…"_ Timmy thought. _"A nice, but firm grip…"_

Timmy gave a sigh to himself. _"Gosh, do I love that girl…"_

Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled secretly anyway. She wasn't fooled by Timmy's fake scared bit by a second. But she had secretly wanted to hold Timmy's hand for quite some time, and the minute she took it, she felt more content, more safe.

 _"I feel like I could protect him… as he had protected me in the past…"_ Chloe sighed happily. _"Despite his flaws, he actually is such a sweet guy…"_

Chloe looked over at Timmy as her eyes fluttered towards him. _"Wow, do I love that guy…"_

Timmy looked up at Chloe, who turned away just in time as the two of them stopped in a cave nearby. Chloe took a deep breath. "Well, here we are, Timmy!"

Timmy nodded as he let go of Chloe's hand, Chloe turning to Timmy. "Are you up for this?"

Timmy paused… then gave a smirk. "Yeah… yeah, I think I'm ready."

With a nod towards each other, they proceeded to move right into the cave…

* * *

And that's the first day done and out of the way! How did you all like it? Keep an eye on this one, I will update it every day for thirty days! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. DAY 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Here we go with the second day! Again, this is on both my fanfiction account and my Deviantart account, so check them both out whenever you can! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 2: CUDDLING SOMEWHERE**

Over at a park in Dimmsdale, the sun was setting as Timmy and Chloe were sitting underneath the shade of a tree, an empty picnic basket nearby as the two of them were watching the sunset.

"You know, Timmy, you didn't have to go through all the trouble to set this up…" Chloe said, looking over at him.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, this whole setting up thing I didn't quite do alone…" Timmy said, looking over at Cosmo and Wanda, who were now birds sitting on the tree branch.

"Yeah, you only wished for a few things to set up. Not quite too hard once you know the basics!" Cosmo smiled.

"Still, to think you of all people would set this up…" Wanda said, looking at Timmy. "I have to admit, you were pretty mature to invite Chloe up here…"

"Really, it was no issue. Besides, Chloe here is part of the family. And after all, isn't helping a family member what we do?" Timmy asked as he looked over at Chloe and smiled.

"I really feel welcomed, Timmy. Again, thanks." Chloe said, pulling him into a hug.

Timmy gave a smile as he hugged her back. "It was no trouble at all, Chloe."

The two of them sighed as they settled down with each other before turning towards the sunset. "It's a really nice sunset, Timmy..."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to spend time watching it with anyone but the people I love... including you..." Timmy smiled, nuzzling against her face.

Chloe smiled, nuzzling his face right back as they sighed happily.

The two pretty much held each other with their hug as the sun was setting down. Wanda noticed how close they were getting as she turned to Cosmo, who was now getting bored of the sunset and was now juggling three balls using his wings. "Cosmo, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe, but how did they coat that Tootsie Roll bar with the hard colored rock candy and put it on a stick?" Cosmo asked as Wanda only took a slight glance at him, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, Cosmo. I mean, I think Timmy and Chloe think of each other as… more than they believe." Wanda said, pointing out Timmy and Chloe still in their hugging pose, Chloe nuzzling her head toward's Timmy's cheek, though he doesn't quite notice.

"Oh…" Cosmo said, looking at the two. "You don't think…"

"It could be possible, but we don't know yet for sure… guess we'll have to wait and see what happens…" Wanda said as the fairies continue to watch their two godkids cuddle towards each other. "But it is very sweet of these two, I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together."

"Yeah, it's crazy, but I think it just might work..." Cosmo laughed.

As they watched Timmy and Chloe holding each other in their arms, Wanda nodded and smiled as she couldn't agree more with Cosmo.

* * *

And we are done with the second day! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. DAY 3: Gaming

Here we go with the third day! Now, the prompt said that you can do either or, but I chose the former option because of a reference from the old show! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 3: GAMING/WATCHING A MOVIE**

Over at Chloe's place, Chloe was busy doing her homework as she was nodding, doing another problem. "And there's another math problem done! Just a couple more of these problems and a history test to study for, and…"

But then, all of a sudden, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda appeared in a cloud of smoke inside her room as Timmy was holding a game case. Chloe turned in surprise as Timmy waved to her and went towards her television. "Hey, Chloe! I want to try out a new game! Would you mind if I use your TV? I use mine, but I want to see how BIG this game is on YOUR TV…"

Chloe gave a sigh as she shook her head. "Timmy, I know you love your video games, but shouldn't you be studying for our history test tomorrow? After all, it is a school night!"

"It's okay! We're just playing the Not-Study game!" Cosmo smiled as Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Well, COSMO AND TIMMY are. I'm not. I'm sorry, Chloe, I tried to convince them, but they just won't listen to why school is important." Wanda sighed. "At least you know the rights to a good education."

"Thank you, Wanda!" Chloe smiled. "I do my best to study well. And you should too, Timmy! I mean, you should be ashamed of…"

Timmy and Cosmo didn't listen to Chloe as Timmy turned on the game system and inserted the disc as the screen switched on to reveal a game with animals. Chloe did a shake of her head in shock as her eyes widened. "Wait… is that that new Zoo Village game I've been hearing so much about, that life simulator game where you can set up homes for animals and make life for them good?"

"Yeah, it is, why?" Timmy asked, turning to Chloe in confusion.

"That game's not even out yet!" Chloe said in shock. "How did you- right, sorry. I forgot. We have magic on our side."

"Come on, Chloe! You turned me to this game, and now I want to see what it looks like!" Timmy smiled, relaxing on the couch. "Maybe you like to join me and help me make friends with my first animal."

"Timmy, I have a lot of work to do right-" Chloe said, trying to turn towards her homework… but her eyes couldn't help but peer back towards the TV.

"Chloe, don't try and make a mistake. The real importance is in a good education!" Wanda pointed out.

"Come on, Chloe. Play the Not-Study game, just this once." Timmy gave a smirk. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

Chloe paused…

* * *

…and Wanda sighed as Chloe had joined Timmy on the couch, with Cosmo watching from nearby. Chloe was instructing Timmy as she said, "Okay, go near that rock, I think there may be some gold in there!"

"Perfect!" Timmy smiled.

"I feel good…" Chloe smiled as she leaned her head towards his shoulder.

"…You do realize you're going to fail your test, right?" Wanda said in a deadpan voice.

"Maybe so, but it'll be worth it just because of this awesome game!" Chloe giggled as she smiled towards Timmy. Timmy smiled back as Chloe said, happily, "But if I do get in trouble, I'll make sure you get banned from my place."

"Aw, you know you'd never do it… for very long." Timmy smirked.

"True, true…" Chloe giggled as the two kept playing the game as Cosmo was cheering.

Wanda sighed. "There truly is no hope for the educated mind, is there?"

* * *

And that is the third day done! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. DAY 4: On a Date

Welcome back as we now go to the fourth day of Timmy x Chloe! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 4: ON A DATE**

Over at the Dimmsdale roller rink, Chloe felt a little nervous as she was putting on her roller skates, Timmy standing next to her. "I-I'm not too sure about this, Timmy."

"Relax, Chloe. I'll be right beside you the whole time…" Timmy assured her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Chloe looked over at Timmy and gave a warm smile. "I suppose you're right… thanks for being my… er, "escort", Timmy."

"I'm just happy to be of assistance, my sweetheart." Timmy said, holding Chloe's hand as they both entered the roller skating area and began to skate together, holding hands as they were in with everyone.

All the while, AJ and Chester were watching nearby as AJ said, "Man, I don't know how Timmy managed to get so lucky, but… it's just so impressive!"

"You think that's impressive, just you wait! Sooner or later, these two are going to grow up and be an official couple! I wouldn't be surprised if Timmy and Chloe were the prom king and queen in our senior year!" Chester said in surprise.

"A very, very good point." AJ said as he continued watching Timmy and Chloe holding hands and staring happily into each other's eyes. "Though they might want to be careful. They wouldn't want to run and bump into someone like…"

AJ and Chester yelp as they saw Francis skating alongside the ramp. The two yelped as they whispered, "Francis!"

"Dude, you think we should distract him while Timmy has his date?" Chester whispered.

"I hate to get a wedgie, but it's our best chance!" AJ said as the two of them got up. "Come on!"

Chester groaned, following AJ as he grabbed a pair of roller skates and quickly put them on, grumbling to himself. "Timmy Turner, you better appreciate the troubles we do just to keep you and your girlfriend unharmed!"

With that, AJ and Chester went into the ring as they looked and saw Francis about to head Timmy and Chloe's way. Just in time, Chester skated out and intentionally bumped Francis out of the way as Timmy and Chloe skated past them.

"HEY!" Francis yelped as he turned to Chester, his eyes flaring red.

"Can't catch me!" Chester said, skating off.

"Come back here, McBadbat! I have a flagpole with your name on it!" Francis said as he chased Chester, who rejoined AJ, out of the skating rink and out of the roller skate rink altogether.

Timmy paused as he looked up for a moment. "Did you hear something?"

"If you did, then I probably would have heard it…" Chloe said.

"Hmmm… I guess that's true…" Timmy shrugged as he looked back at Chloe, smiling towards her as they continued on with their date.

* * *

A little later, Timmy and Chloe were walking out of the roller rink, Chloe happily hugging Timmy as she giggled. "I've had a fun time, Timmy. Thanks for helping me get the confidence to roller skate."

"Hey, with you? I'm just glad you're my roller skate partner in general." Timmy said, holding his hand. "Say, how about we go to the Cake 'N' Bacon for dinner? I'll buy."

Chloe held his arm as she said, "Thanks, Timmy. I like that."

As Timmy and Chloe were heading out one direction, both AJ and Chester, now being hung by a flagpole, were watching as Chester gave a smile. "You go, dude!"

"Yeah..." AJ smiled as he looked around. "Okay, Chester, seriously, we better get down now..."

"Okay, okay, let me see..." Chester said as he swung his arm to try to get the rope next to him to lower themselves down.

Even if they did have a rough day, at least they assured that their best friend and his girlfriend were unharmed today...

* * *

And the fourth day is done! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. DAY 5: Kissing

Okay, we are now on Day 5 of the Timmy x Chloe prompts! So far, I'm remaining pretty consistent in following the prompt, so... who knows where this will go from here! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 5: KISSING**

"Come on, Timmy!" AJ smirked as he and Chester were pushing Timmy out on the playground, where Chloe was swinging on the swings happily.

"Guys, this is ridiculous! Can I call it off?" Timmy said, worried.

"You're the one who said 'I can take any dare you guys throw at me! Bring it on!'" Chester smirked.

"Yeah, but I thought you meant painting a target on Francis's back or digging a hole for Mr. Crocker to fall through or something like that! Not… kissing Chloe!" Timmy said as he looked towards Chloe, happily swinging. "I can't just go up there and…"

"Oh, then we win the money." Chester smirked as he and AJ held out their hands. "Come on, Timmy, fork it over…"

"Okay, okay!" Timmy frowned. "I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"

Timmy muttered to himself as he was heading towards Chloe on the swing set as she was getting off, making some good landing on her feet. Chloe turned and smiled to Timmy as he came over. "Hi, Timmy. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing pretty good, Chloe… say, Chloe, have I ever told you how beautiful you looked?" Timmy asked.

Chloe gasped as she said, "Really, Timmy? You're not just saying it?"

"No, I mean it. You really are beautiful…" Timmy said as he put his arms around Chloe, much to her notice. "You have very pretty eyes…"

"Why, Timmy…" Chloe giggled.

"A sweet nose… your laugh is pretty adorable… and those lips… well, I never tried it myself, but…" Timmy said as he leaned closer.

"Timmy, what are-" Chloe started, but that was all she could muster before her lips got covered by Timmy's, being engulfed in a kiss.

Timmy smiled in the kiss as Chloe looked surprised… then her eyes went down, as if lidded, getting pretty deep in the kiss. Chester and AJ watched in astonishment as AJ looked towards Chester in surprise. "Wow, dude. I didn't think he'd actually do it!"

"AWWW!" Chester frowned in disappointment, knowing he just lost two quarters in his bet.

Timmy found out that somehow, Chloe was kissing him back as the two remained kissing for a little while. Pretty soon, the two parted as Timmy and Chloe blushed. Chloe put a hand behind her head, smiling towards Timmy as she said, "Wow, Timmy, that was a pretty sweet kiss. I take it your friends put you up to it…"

"Maybe…" Timmy blushed, looking straight at Chloe as Chloe leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Well, if we ever get another chance… I want to do another kiss… I like the one you gave me… and I bet you do too." Chloe giggled as the bell rang. "Well, see you in class, Timmy."

Timmy waved to Chloe as she walked back towards the school. Chester and AJ came over, grumbling as they handed four dollars to him as Timmy took it and pocketed the money. "You know, Chester, AJ, I think I have a lot of appreciation for Chloe…"

"I say, a lot of appreciation." Chester smirked, before AJ slapped his arm. "OW! What?"

* * *

And day number five is done! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. DAY 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Welcome back, as we now enter day six of the Timmy x Chloe prompts! Anyway, enjoy today's little ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 6: WEARING EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES**

"You know, it's not easy trying to be a good friend." Chloe sighed as she, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were walking alongside each other after school one day, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were now buzzing bees flying near Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey, you have it easy. I have been trying so hard to get my life back on track, but you know, without Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky on my side, it's hard to be me." Timmy laughed. "I bet it's easier just being you!"

"No way!" Chloe laughed. "At least you don't have to worry about people hating you back in your hometown because you did a few things wrong!"

"Well… at least you don't have to worry about Francis trying to punch you to the ground, Mr. Crocker giving you Fs at every opportunity, an occasional alien invasion… you get the idea." Timmy laughed.

"Oh, what I would give to be in your shoes, Timmy…" Chloe giggled.

"Same…" Timmy laughed… then paused. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were in the other's clothing!"

"Uh, sport, maybe you should reword your wish…" Wanda started, but it was too late as Cosmo raised his wand.

"DONE!" Cosmo smiled as Timmy and Chloe disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared up… Timmy and Chloe were still standing… only Timmy was wearing Chloe's bow and headband and yellow dress, with Chloe wearing Timmy's pink hat, pink shirt, and blue pants.

"What the-" Timmy said, looking over at Chloe's dress, then yelped as Chloe noticed she was in Timmy's clothing, then looked over to see Timmy in her clothing. She snorted a bit in laughter.

"Wow Timmy, you look so cute in my dress!" Chloe giggled.

"Cosmo, that's not what I meant!" Timmy glared at Cosmo, who was laughing along with Poof and Wanda, the latter just couldn't hold her laughter in.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny!" Cosmo laughed.

"Well, at least it's not as bad as the baby photos of me in dresses…" Timmy mumbled before turning to Chloe. "So, what do you think of my clothing?"

"Honestly… even though it's all right… it's just not my style. I wish me and Timmy had our old clothes back!" Chloe said to Cosmo and Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda, still laughing, held up their wands as Timmy and Chloe disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Timmy and Chloe were back to their regular outfits.

"Okay, note to self, never make a wish of being in each other's clothes!" Timmy said.

"Even if it is pretty funny." Chloe giggled as she put her arm around Timmy. "Still pretty silly, though!"

Timmy sighed as he put his arm around Chloe. "Yeah, I guess..."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof gave secret smiles to each other, and giggled.

"What?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"Oh... nothing, sport." Wanda said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

* * *

And day number six is now out of the way! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. DAY 7: Cosplaying

Hey, fellow Fairly Oddparents fans AND Timmy x Chloe fans, it's another day, so another prompt is on the way! Anyway, enjoy today's little ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 7: COSPLAYING**

Over at Comic-Con, Timmy and Chloe were walking together, Timmy wearing a green leotard, green hat and holding a fake sword; with Chloe wearing a purple princess dress with three triangles imprinted in the center.

"Wow, who'd have thought you'd get the tickets for Comic-Con?" Timmy said in surprise, holding hands with her.

"Well, you know me. I do have a lot of money, after all." Chloe gave a slight giggle, holding her boyfriend close.

"Still, to be here at the greatest nerd convention of all time… I'm just glad I'm able to make it here…" Timmy said, patting his girlfriend's hair. "You know, I really appreciate all the trouble you went through."

"Hey, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We should at least have some fun together, right?" Chloe asked, smiling towards him.

"I suppose that's true… you know, kind of appropriate that you picked Princess Zelda, my sweetheart…" Timmy said, making Chloe blush.

"You have a very nice heroic dress yourself, my hero." Chloe giggled.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "I hate to use an old annoying cartoon saying, but 'Ex-cuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess'!"

Both Timmy and Chloe laughed as Chloe gave a sigh of happiness, looking around at the set-ups that the con had to provide. "You know, Timmy, I bet somewhere there's a Crash Nebula set somewhere…"

"Yeah, I heard they were trying to get a new movie released in theaters!" Timmy smiled as he looked around. "I heard the Kickstarter for the movie promotes went off pretty well."

"Yeah, but the filmmakers still have to go through the process of making the movie, and it's really tough." Chloe explained. "Anyway, they're signing random people up for cameos for the movie, you think we could get a chance to cameo in it?"

"I sure hope so!" Timmy smiled as he looked at Chloe. "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Cosmo and Wanda got starred in the movie, given how surprisingly hidden they are… they could blend in a crowd of costumed people!"

"Speaking of Cosmo and Wanda, where are they?" Chloe said, looking around.

"Blending in as part of the crowd as themselves. If they see the fairy wings and wands, from what they told me, everyone would think it's just part of a costume…" Timmy said as he and Chloe kept going.

Chloe looked up and gasped. "Timmy, look!"

Timmy looked over to see a crowd gathering around for a show held loyal by fans. "Oh, it's the set-up for the con of 'The Verily Weird-Relatives'! That show where a ten year old boy has two weird magic creatures who grant him wishes."

"I love that show! Why don't we go check it out?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, Chloe. Ever since they kept introducing new characters, it's been going downhill…" Timmy said, holding Chloe's hand.

"Hey, the new characters aren't that bad. I'm sure with the right amount of patience, they could be handled better… look, I even heard they added in another new character, this time, this boy has to share his magic creatures with a new girl who moved next door to him!" Chloe smiled.

Timmy just rolled his eyes. "Really, Chloe, what are the chances that the boy would be willing to share his magic creatures with this new girl…"

"Oh, I don't know… you seem to like sharing our fairies…" Chloe said.

"Well, yes… but only because it's part of the Fairy Share Program…" Timmy pointed out. "And because I think you're cute…"

"You really think I'm cute?" Chloe said in surprise as Timmy blushed. "You know, maybe I should ship that boy with the new girl on the show. I'm sure with the right set-up, they could be a great couple."

"Maybe, but you SAW that one animated TV movie. We all know that boy could end up with either his obsessed with him stalker or the popular girl he always liked. I'm leaning towards the popular girl he likes, but I do see potential in his stalker."

"Oh, open up your mind, Timmy, and try out new things once in a while!" Chloe giggled as she hugged Timmy.

"I am, I am!" Timmy looked towards Chloe, but smiled as he looked up. "Here we are… the Crash Nebula set!"

"Sweet!" Chloe said as she and Timmy started to go off. "Come on, let's get going!"

And with Timmy and Chloe going over to the booth, the mindset of that show they were talking about was long forgotten…

* * *

And day number seven is now out of the way! How did you all like it?

About that last part with the 'Verily Weird-Relatives' thing, it's supposed to be a parody of... what else?, The Fairly Oddparents. I thought it would be great to see both sides of an argument with people who like the show, or people who thinks the show has gone downhill. I'm personally more of a 'open up to new things once in a while' guy, so naturally, I of course like Chloe from Fairly Oddparents and ship Timmy and Chloe together! Makes sense, right? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. DAY 8: Shopping

And now, it's time for Day 8! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 8: SHOPPING**

In the quaint city of Dimmsdale, in the mall somewhere, two kids were out today shopping... well, Chloe was. Timmy was a bit reluctant, but decided to go along as it was either this or being with his father to try to outwit Dinkleberg in a game of charades, and he didn't want to be accused of being the 'worst charades player in the history of charades players', so he decided shopping with Chloe was the better option.

"Thanks again for helping me with my shopping, Timmy." Chloe said inside the dressing room of a clothing store as Timmy was waiting outside for her.

"Hey, I do a lot of it with my mom all the time, even if I didn't like it." Timmy muttered. "The least I can do is help you with your shopping…"

"Well… I'm done with my dress. Tell me what you think." Chloe said as she came out.

Timmy's eyes widened as his mind went into overdrive upon seeing Chloe. Chloe had tried on a nice purple dress with a red sash surrounding her middle section. "Wow, you look extremely pretty in that."

"Wow, thanks." Chloe giggled as she started to show off her dress. "You know, I always wanted to get this, but I was worried about what you'd think… but I'm glad you like it…"

As Chloe went back in, Timmy waited a bit as he hummed a little. When Chloe came out, Timmy gave a lovesick smile towards her new dress, in which Chloe had now tried on a blue and green dress.

"You look really pretty in blue and green, Chloe." Timmy said, sighing happily.

Chloe, giving a giggle, twirled around in the dress a bit. "I really think so, too. I just looked at this dress and thought 'I wonder what Timmy would think', and I'm glad you're thinking what you're thinking…"

As Chloe went back inside and started changing, Timmy paused as he waited for the next dress to appear. She did not disappoint as Chloe came out wearing a red and orange shirt with a blue skirt. "Do you think they match, Timmy?"

"Hey, with you… I think you have a perfect autumn mix." Timmy said holding her close, patting her hair.

Chloe gave a giggle as Timmy let go of her. "Wow, Timmy, thanks for the compliment. You really must like my dress selections…"

"Aside from all the girls I've seen, you're the cutest girl I have ever met in my life. Of course anything on you is perfect!" Timmy smiled.

"Awww…" Chloe smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a sweetie. Let me just change back into my regular outfit, then I'll buy these, and we'll go to the food court for lunch, would that be all right?"

"Sure." Timmy said as Chloe went back to the changing room.

Timmy gave a lovesick sigh in which he knew that no matter what, he would always love Chloe, even in different outfits…

* * *

And that is day number eight! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. DAY 9: Hanging Out With Friends

Here we go with Day 9! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 9: HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS**

Timmy groaned as he was trying to lift a heavy piano on his own, panting heavily. "How many…" Timmy took a deep breath. "…more steps, guys?"

"Just about two… maybe thirty more." AJ smirked as he, Chester, Sanjay and Elmer were sitting on top of the piano, with the new friend in the group, Chloe, giggling.

"I can't believe that I have to do this for you guys!" Timmy grunted as he tried to take another step on the stairs with the piano.

"Hey, you made a fair deal with us. You carry the piano in order to achieve our forgiveness!" Sanjay said, crossing his arms.

Timmy grunted as he kept walking. "Hey, Chloe, why can't you come down here and help me?"

"Sorry, Timmy, but I got offered to be part of the Anti-Timmy Force Five… er, Anti-Timmy Force Six." Chloe smiled.

"But you don't even hate me! Nor do you have a reason to!" Timmy pointed out.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't join clubs." Chloe said as Chester handed her an apple. "Oh, thank you, Chester."

"Anytime, Chloe!" Chester smiled as Chloe took the apple and ate it as Chester was eating some cookies that he, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were sharing.

Timmy groaned as he kept walking, groaning. "I swear, carrying a piano is not something a ten-year-old child should do!"

Chloe laughed as she sighed with the boys. "That Timmy… he may be a pain, but he's sure cute."

"Oh, are you two still going out?" Elmer asked, turning towards Chloe.

"CHLOE! Don't tell them!" Timmy called from below the piano.

"Well… we may have hugged." Chloe gave a slight blush as the boys looked in interest.

"What is your secret, Timmy? I have to know!" Sanjay said, looking down as Timmy was groaning, struggling.

"I can't believe I am being forced to walk with this piano while my best friends are talking with the girl I lo- like to hang out with." Timmy grumbled to himself. "How much longer, you guys?"

"Just a few more steps…" AJ smiled as Timmy almost made it up the stairs. "Keep going and… all right, you're up the stairs. Now turn to the left."

Timmy then turned towards his left side, but then AJ called, "Not your left, MY left!"

"WHAT? WE HAVE THE SAME LEFT!" Timmy screamed.

"Timmy, don't argue with the smart one of the group." Chloe told him.

Timmy grumbled as he turned towards his right until they came into the room, AJ, Chester, Sanjay, Elmer and Chloe got off the piano as AJ nodded. "Okay, set it down gently."

Timmy's arms finally gave out as the piano fell on him.

"That's good." Elmer smiled as the boys laughed.

Timmy looked at AJ, Chester, Elmer and Sanjay and glared at the four as they laughed. Chloe went over and kneeled down next to him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "Don't feel bad, Timmy. You did a good service for them."

"Maybe so… but carrying a piano up the stairs is really, REALLY hard!" Timmy sighed.

Chloe giggled as she kissed Timmy on the cheek, making him blush. "You lived, didn't you?"

As Timmy stood there, holding his cheek and blushing, Chloe got up to the piano seat and turned to the boys as she said, "Now, any requests?"

"Do you know 'Coming 'Round the Moutain'?" Chester asked.

"No, but if you hum a few bars, I'll try and fake it." Chloe laughed as Timmy turned and smiled.

Even though their friends were a pain, Timmy couldn't deny that he does care for his friends in one way or another… even Chloe.

* * *

And day number nine is done and out! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. DAY 10: With Animal Ears

And now, Day 10! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 10: WITH ANIMAL EARS**

Inside the Turner household, Timmy Turner was getting out of bed and yawning as he scratched his head and his cat ears. Timmy was about to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth… when he did a double take and felt around his head. Cat ears?

Timmy then looked at the mirror as he saw that he was now sprouting a pair of orange cat ears atop his noggin. It was at that moment Sparky came in with a newspaper in hand.

"Hey, Timmy, just going to the-" Sparky started as he started sniffing the air. His eyes then turned towards Timmy, and he noticed the cat ears atop his head. Sparky then bared his teeth as he said in a dark voice, "Cat…"

Timmy gulped.

Outside the Turner household, Timmy's screams were heard as Sparky's loud barking followed not too long afterwards. Timmy then ran out of the house, in his regular clothes, but beat up pretty good. Timmy groaned as he felt his new cat ears… Timmy sighed. He knew what happened and how those animal ears got there…

And there was his answer walking out the door of the house across the street with Cosmo and Wanda as birds flying next to her as Chloe was also donning a pair of cat ears.

As Chloe came to the other side to stand with Timmy, she, along with Cosmo and Wanda noticed that Timmy seemed pretty beat up. "Whoa, you look you got attacked by a dog, sport."

"Yeah, I did. Sparky attacked me today." Timmy said.

"Really?" Cosmo said in surprise. "That doesn't sound like Sparky… maybe it's Anti-Sparky?"

"No, Anti-Sparky isn't yellow, he's black and blue." Timmy frowned. "And the reason Sparky was beating me up and chasing me around is because of my apparent new appendages that I have noticed this morning. Chloe, would you like to explain these?"

"Do you like them, Timmy?" Chloe smiled. "I was just getting back into an old anime I used to love so much where girls transform with animal ears and tails and fight aliens, and I thought it would be so cool if we could have animal appendages!"

"So, Chloe wished for animal appendages that wouldn't come into effect until tomorrow morning." Cosmo smiled. "The ears are developing, and the tail will come along the way in the middle of school."

"Okay… but why did you also have me get animal ears and possibly a tail?" Timmy asked, as if trying to understand what Chloe was wishing for.

"Well… because I like you and I didn't want to go through the wish alone. I wanted to surprise you, and I thought maybe we could be cat ear buddies." Chloe explained as she scratched behind Timmy's cat ears.

Timmy gave a smile as he pulled Chloe closer. "I appreciate the trouble you went through, Chloe, but think about what you're wishing for… cat ears and cat tail. Don't you think Catman will keep mistaking you for Catgirl again if he just happened to come by?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she yelped. "I hadn't thought about that!"

"And besides that, there's Crocker. He's going to know something's up if he sees tails growing out of us in class. He could take us to his lab or something and experiment on us, he'll discover we have fairies on his own, no matter what we try telling him, and Cosmo and Wanda will probably be captured, or worst, taken away from us with Jorgen wiping our memories of fairies afterwards. Do you want that, Chloe?" Timmy asked.

"But… if they go away forever… then… I won't remember having you as a friend…" Chloe said, looking down as Cosmo and Wanda looked over at Chloe in concern.

"Aw, Chloe… of course you'll remember having Timmy for a friend… you'll just remember it differently as you grow up and we go away forever…" Wanda said.

"Which probably won't be anytime soon!" Cosmo smiled.

"Cosmo and Wanda are right, Chloe! Sure, I'm not even sure how long until we have our fairies… maybe we'll grow up to be eighteen and Cosmo and Wanda will go… but our friendship… and possibly even more if the time came… will always last, no matter what." Timmy said, putting his hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe looked up at Timmy and sniffled as she pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, Timmy. You're the most sweetest kid I've met…"

"I'm only helping you out, Chloe." Timmy said, hugging her back as the two sighed in each other's arms.

"I'll reverse the wish." Chloe smiled as she turned to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Er… not just yet." Timmy paused. "Can I keep mine for a while longer? I want to see if I can win Trixie's heart. I overheard her talking with Veronica saying that 'cat boys are the new in'!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but gave a smile anyway. "Sure."

"Sweet!" Timmy said as the bus came over as the two of them got on and Timmy went to a separate seat in the bus as Chloe.

As Chloe sat down, she whispered to Cosmo and Wanda, "I probably should have told Timmy that 'dog boys are the new in'."

"Why didn't you say something?" Wanda asked.

"Let's face it, Wanda, no matter what he tries, he's just not going to win Trixie's heart." Chloe smiled. "I don't even think he has a chance with her anyway."

"I guess that makes sense…" Cosmo said, still scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

And day number ten is done! How did you all like it? Yeah, I realized that I ended it with the idea that Timmy still has a crush on Trixie, but we all know that I'm a Timmy x Chloe shipper, and it won't last that long. Besides, I mainly put that last part in for humor's sake! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. DAY 11: Wearing Kigurumis

Welcome back, folks, we are now entering Day eleven! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 11: WEARING KIGURUMIS**

"…What the heck is a kigurumi?" Cosmo asked as he and Wanda were using tape measurers to size up Timmy and Chloe, who were standing still.

"It's a Japanese term. It means 'to wear animal pajamas'." Chloe explained.

"I see… and you and Timmy want to wear one… why?" Wanda asked as she wrote down Chloe's size.

"We wanted to see what it was like." Timmy said. "Besides, with the many times I tried to disguise myself… I never once dressed up for fun. Besides, I think it would be great trying to be a costumed animal!"

"Yeah!" Chloe smiled. "So, are the sizes all good?"

"Yep! We're all good to go!" Wanda said. "Now, for your wish?"

Timmy and Chloe then said at the same time, "I wish we were wearing kigurumi costumes."

"Me a lion costume!" Timmy said.

"And me a monkey costume!" Chloe smiled.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands as Timmy and Chloe were covered in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Timmy was indeed wearing a lion costume, with Timmy's eyes going chibi-like, with Chloe wearing a monkey costume, her eyes also more chibi.

"Ewww… no offense, but… WHAT IS UP WITH THESE JAPANESE EYES, THEY'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" Cosmo yelled.

"That's what Japanese people often do when they want to act cute. Looks like me and Timmy are little chibis!" Chloe giggled, hugging Timmy as he blushed.

"Yeah, well, those eyes are still creepy!" Cosmo frowned.

"Wow… your costume feels so fluffy, Timmy-kun!" Chloe smiled, snuggling into Timmy's clothes.

"Thanks for the compliment, Chloe-chan. I have to say, you look cute in your outfit." Timmy smiled, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. "But not as pretty as your face."

"Awww…" Chloe smiled as the two shared a kiss for a brief moment.

"You do know we're still here, right?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo were looking towards their two godkids.

"Don't worry, we know." Timmy smiled.

"You know, Wanda, those kigurumis look so great… I think I want to try one on!" Cosmo said as he used his wand to surround himself in a quick puff of smoke. When it cleared, Cosmo now had anime eyes and was wearing a dragon kigurumi. "Yay! I'm a kitty!"

Wanda sighed as she said to herself, "Oh well… when you can't beat 'em… join 'em…"

Wanda then raised her wand to poof herself up a panda kigurumi suit to wear on herself. "You know, these aren't that bad…"

"Aren't they grand?" Timmy smiled. "Now come on, let's go watch one of those awesome Japanese ninja movies on TV!"

Chloe smiled as she turned the TV in Timmy's room on as the two of them sat down, with Cosmo and Wanda watching. This was going to be a fun sleepover, that's for sure!

* * *

And with that, we are now done with day number eleven! How did you all like it? Fun fact, initially, I have never heard of a Kigurumi until I looked it up for the prompt! I have to admit, those look really, REALLY fun to wear! Also, random Japanese terms for all of you folks. I personally never use them (except for maybe Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction, if the situation called for it), but I figure for this chapter, I'll use them for fun. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. DAY 12: Making Out

Welcome to Day 12, which... well, to be honest, I think this might be my weakest one... sure, it has a few jokes, but thinking about this topic... well, you'll see when you read it! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 12: MAKING OUT**

Inside the castle in the fishbowl, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were playing catch with each other as Cosmo said, "Go long, Poof!"

Cosmo threw the ball as Poof smiled and caught it, and threw it to Wanda. Wanda smiled as she raised her arm to throw the ball. "Get it, Cosmo!"

Wanda threw the ball really high as Cosmo flew towards the end of the castle to catch it. "Ah ha! I caught i-"

"Oh, Timmy…" Chloe's voice was heard outside the castle in a pleasureable tone.

"Oh, Chloe…" Timmy's voice was heard outside the castle, also in a pleasureable tone.

Cosmo's eyes widened as he turned and leaned his ear towards the wall leading towards the outside of the castle, hearing Timmy and Chloe's voices as Chloe said, in a pleasure like voice. "Oh yeah, that's the spot…"

"Cosmo, what's-" Wanda asked as she floated towards Cosmo, Poof following.

"Sshh!" Cosmo shushed Wanda as he leaned towards the wall. "Do you hear what's going on outside?"

Wanda, curious, peered her ear against the table as she heard kissing outside, Timmy saying, "Wow, Chloe, that is so good!"

"What the-?" Wanda said in worry as she gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Mom?" Poof asked, confused.

Wanda groaned. "I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't think it would happen that fast! Experimenting is the first thing they do. Then they do it all the time, then eventually they start thinking about something new… and we're gone from their lives."

"Are you saying that it's time we go away forever?" Cosmo said in worry.

"It depends on what Jorgen has to say, but… once you hear someone making out with another… it's a sign that the god kids are finally growing up…" Wanda sighed.

"NO! After so long, it can't be happening, not so soon!" Cosmo cried.

"Ugh, Timmy! You spilled some of it on me!" Chloe said, complaining.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me clean that up for you." Timmy was heard saying.

"What are they even doing out there? That's it, I'm going out." Poof asked as he raised his rattle up.

"Poof, no, don't!" Wanda started, but Poof already disappeared out of the fish tank. Wanda and Cosmo quickly followed to pick him up.

Outside the fishbowl, Wanda and Cosmo appeared next to Poof as Wanda took him. "Come on, Poof, we shouldn't…"

"Oh, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, there you guys are." Timmy said.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof blinked in confusion as they were looking around. They noticed that Timmy's bed… was actually neat and clean, and they noticed that Timmy and Chloe… were sitting on a makeshift table, eating lemon squares and drinking lemonade. A glass of lemonade was spilt right on Chloe's shirt and Timmy was cleaning her up with a towel.

"Chloe and I were just having some lemon squares and lemonade… which, by the way, are really good!" Timmy smiled. "Seriously, you'll really be happy you tried them. I know me and Chloe are."

"So, wait… you're not… er…" Wanda paused awkwardly.

"What did you think we were doing?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We thought maybe you were making out with each other." Cosmo pointed out as Wanda slapped her forehead.

"Making out?" Chloe said in shock as the two kids reacted weirdly.

"Ew! Guys, I'm ten years old! So is Chloe! We aren't even at that age!" Timmy frowned. "Why did you guys even think we were… ew!"

Wanda smiled nervously as she gave a sigh in relief. "Sorry sport, it's just, we overheard you two moaning and sighing happily and it… oh forget it. Sorry we brought that up."

Chloe shook her head as she smiled, "Well, with that little traumatizing thing out of my mind, which probably won't be so traumatizing as we get older, what say we eat?"

"Sure!" Cosmo smiled as he picked up a lemon square and took a bite as he said in a pleasureable voice. "Hmmmm… so good…"

"Wait… what was the kissing outside, then?" Wanda asked.

"I was smacking my fingers with my mouth!" Timmy said. "Because there were crumbs in my fingers! I was getting them out!"

"Oh… sorry, sorry, I won't bring it up anymore…" Wanda said, trying some lemonade as Poof ate a lemon square. Wanda smiled as she said, "This is good…"

Although a misunderstanding had been cleared up, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof both knew that it was only a matter of time before they would try it for real… maybe someday, but who knows?

* * *

And day number twelve is officially done! Again, sorry for the embarrassment, I wrote this some time ago, and will admit this was not my best chapter... maybe it's not as bad as I made it out to be, but still, maybe some of the jokes were okay. Next chapter will be better, I promise! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. DAY 13: Eating Ice Cream

We are now coming into Day 13 as we are on the unlucky number... or, in this case, lucky for our couple! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 13: EATING ICE CREAM**

"What a beautiful day outside." Chloe smiled as Timmy and Chloe were walking alongside each other at the park.

"I know. Thanks to my wish of a beautiful sunny day, I think it was the perfect weather time." Timmy smiled.

"…technically, I wished for the beautiful sunny day. You just suggested it." Chloe said to Timmy in a deadpan voice.

"True, but it was a good idea…" Timmy said.

Chloe could only shake her head in amazement. "Sometimes, you amaze me, Timmy Turner…"

Before Timmy could say another word, his ears picked up on a familiar tune. "Hey, that sounds like the ice cream truck!"

Timmy smiled as he dug out a five dollar bill and turned to Chloe. "Hey, Chloe, you want to have an ice cream? It's on me."

"Really? You mean it?" Chloe asked. "I mean, my gut tells me that I shouldn't even eat any more sweets, but I trust you, Timmy. I think I can rot my teeth out a little bit."

"Awesome!" Timmy said as he and Chloe walked up to the ice cream truck as the ice cream man looked out.

"Ah. What can I do for you two fine kids this wonderful day?" The ice cream man asked.

"Two fudge bars, please." Timmy said. "One for me and one for my beautiful friend."

Chloe giggled a bit upon Timmy complimenting her.

The ice cream man looked at Chloe and smiled a bit, noting that these two looked like a cute couple. He then said, "All right, give me just a second."

Timmy hummed a bit as he waited a bit, Chloe looking up in anticipation as the ice cream man gave Timmy two fudge bars. "That will be four dollars, please."

Timmy smiled as he paid five dollars, getting a dollar back. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, my friends!" The ice cream man said as Timmy and Chloe walked off.

As the two of them sat down on a bench, Timmy gave one of the fudge bars to Chloe as she happily took it.

"You know, despite the fact that I'm a health nut, I can't help but always be curious about the nice delicious taste of ice cream." Chloe said, opening her fudge bar up and taking a bite out of it.

"That's just your gut saying I want a sugary sweet inside of me. Sure, your stomach might not agree with what you're eating at first, but it'll come to enjoy it." Timmy said as he took a bite out of his own fudge bar.

Chloe nodded as she licked the fudge bar and smiled. "It is a pretty nice day for ice cream."

"Yeah, aren't you glad I picked the perfect weather for it?" Timmy asked.

"Technically, I picked the perfect weather." Chloe said.

"Okay, maybe you picked the perfect weather, but I gave you the idea." Timmy said, taking another bite out of his fudge bar.

Chloe smiled as she ate another bite. "You know, Timmy, I'm always curious. Why is it that having ice cream is considered… a friendship outing?"

"I don't know… but I know one thing. At least we're not having ice cream at the top of a clock tower…" Timmy laughed as he took another bite out of his fudge bar.

Chloe giggled. "I suppose that is true…"

With that, Timmy and Chloe continued enjoying their ice cream as they watched everyone in the park having fun with each other.

* * *

And there is day number thirteen! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. DAY 14: Genderswapped

I'm going to say this now... day fourteen is one of my favorite prompts to write about, mainly because of the humor in it, and the reference to an old episode! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 14: GENDERSWAPPED**

"TIMMY TURNER!"

Timmy Turner, now as her girl form known as Timantha, yelped as Chloe Carmichael, now as a ten year old platinum blonde haired boy with a purple hat, a yellow shirt and purple jeans, was marching up to "Timantha" in anger. "Hi, Chloe… or should I call you, Carlos?"

"Timmy Turner… explain to me WHY you wished for me, Cosmo, Wanda and you to get genderswapped." Chloe… er, CARLOS glared at Timantha.

"Well, I was looking through my past wishes to see how I can impress Trixie, and I found out one of my old wishes, the one where I turned into a girl, was the most effective. So I decided to make a wish that everyone in the house, except my parents, gets turned into the opposite gender!" "Timantha" explained. "And for the record, I didn't know you were in the house."

"…Not cool, Timmy. I was in the house talking with your parents when you made the wish! I was lucky they didn't notice a thing! In fact, if more than anything, they thought I was my brother!" "Carlos" frowned.

"…You don't have a brother… do you?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not saying. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish you can change us back!" "Carlos" frowned as Cosmo and Wanda, or rather, "Cosma" and "Wando" appeared.

"Sorry, Chloe, but Timmy put everyone the gender rule under a time limit this time that nobody can wish out of…" "Wando" explained.

"Why do I have to be a girl again!" "Cosma" complained.

"So… I'm basically stuck like this until…?" "Carlos" raised an eyebrow.

"…about three PM, when Trixie trusts "Timantha" long enough to know her deep dark secret." Sparky explained as he was humming to himself, holding a newspaper.

"Wait a minute, Sparky, you were in the house! Why didn't you get genderswapped?" "Timantha" asked.

"I did." Sparky said. "Can't you tell by my voice?"

"…No, it's still the same voice we hear from you." Timmy said.

"Really? It is?" Sparky paused. "Hmmm… I guess it doesn't matter what happens to me when I'm genderswapped, then…"

As Sparky left the room, "Carlos" frowned as he turned to "Timantha". "You know, Timmy, I'm extremely mad at you."

"Timantha" sighed. "I know, I know, you didn't like being turned into a boy. I'm sorry. I promise it'll wear off by three. I'll accept any punishment you give me… just so long as I get to see Trixie again. I'm sure she'll still remember Timantha…"

"Carlos"'s eyes widened as she gave a smirk, getting an idea. "I have a perfect punishment for you, don't worry, it'll be painless…"

"Timantha" looked in surprise. "Really? Well, I'm glad you're not mad."

"Don't worry, I'm rather glad, for you see… Timantha, you are going to introduce me to Trixie." "Carlos" smirked.

"Timantha" blinked in confusion. "I thought you didn't particularily care for Tr-"

"Let me finish. You're going to introduce me to her… as YOUR 'boyfriend'." "Carlos" chuckled.

"WHAT?" "Timantha" said in shock.

"Oooo, hit him right where it hurts!" "Cosma" winced.

"Come along… sweetheart…" "Carlos" smirked, grabbing "Timantha"'s hand.

"AHH! THIS IS A BIG MISTAKE! COSMO, WANDA, I WISH EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL!" Timmy yelled.

"…sorry, Timmy. Time limit." "Cosma" pointed out.

"NOOOO!" "Timantha" screamed as "Carlos" dragged her outside. "Timantha" then groaned as he turned to "Carlos", sighing. "Oh, who am I kidding? You're just going to be the "boyfriend" who make sure I don't get into trouble, are you?"

"Pretty much." "Carlos" smiled.

"Timantha" sighed. "Okay, fine, but don't do anything funny to Trixie!"

"Who said I would?" "Carlos" chuckled, holding "Timantha"'s hand and kissing her. "Come along, sweetheart. We have a mall date."

"Chloe, please don't call me sweetheart…" "Timantha" groaned, being pulled by "Carlos".

Even though "Timantha"/Timmy will deny it, he did enjoy holding hands with "Carlos"/Chloe that day, and he learned a lesson about trying to do a genderswap… the hard way.

* * *

And day number fourteen is done! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	15. DAY 15: In a Different Clothing Style

Welcome back, we are now going to be on Day 15! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 15: IN A DIFFERENT CLOTHING STYLE**

"…Chloe?" Timmy asked out of curiosity as he was now wearing a suit and tie with a robotic arm and his pink hat was changed to a pink top hat with a bit of steam coming out and sitting down next to Chloe at the dining hall.

"Yes, Timmy?" Chloe asked as she was now in a Victorian like dress, only in a purple overcoat like variety with a gun holster near her side.

"Why are we doing steampunk?" Timmy asked as he was adjusting his hat. "What we're wearing doesn't seem very steampunk-y."

"To be honest, I really don't know… maybe my parents bought these at the last second, I'm not sure." Chloe explained as she was adjusting herself.

"Okay, but why is my hat smoking?" Timmy said, pointing to his hat.

"That's part of the steampunk feel, sometimes your clothes can be made of mechanical parts that run on steam." Chloe explained as she sighed. "What is taking Mom and Dad so long with that camera… seriously, these clothes are starting to get uncomfortable!"

"I'm sure they're finding it, Chloe. Just be patient, I'm sure we can wait just a while longer." Timmy assured his best friend-slash-girlfriend.

"Here we go!" Timmy and Chloe heard a voice say as they turned to see Chloe's mother arriving with a camera in hand, Chloe's father looking nearby as Chloe's mother put it on a tripod. "Aw, look at you two, you look so cute in those outfits!"

"Th-thanks." Timmy blushed as Chloe put her arm around him.

"Hold that pose, you two… perfect! Smile!" Chloe's mom ordered as Timmy and Chloe gave big smiles as the camera flashed.

"…You do know you can just take a picture with our phones, right?" Chloe said, relaxing her grip.

"True, we could, but what's wrong with doing pictures the old fashioned way?" Chloe's dad chuckled as Chloe's mother put the camera away.

"So… why the steampunk clothes, specifically?" Timmy asked as he took off the hat.

"Just for a small project, Timmy." Chloe's mother smiled, taking the camera with her as she and Chloe's dad left. "Nothing to concern yourself with. Okay, now we want you two to wear a prince and princess outfit. Last one for the day, we promise."

"All right, fine…" Timmy said as he and Chloe went their separate ways to change.

As soon as Chloe's mother and father went into their room, they gave big smiles as Chloe's dad attached the camera to his laptop as the picture of Timmy and Chloe in their steampunk clothes were seen.

"These two are so sweet together in any clothing we put them in, don't they?" Chloe's father smiled.

Chloe's mother gave a giggle as she said, "You said it, they do look cute. At least we'll always have the memories to look back on…"

* * *

And day number fifteen is done and out! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	16. DAY 16: During Their Morning Rituals

Day 16 is coming up right now! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 16: DURING THEIR MORNING RITUALS**

The morning rays of the sun shined on the treehouse as Timmy and Chloe groaned. Last night, they were having a sleepover over at the treehouse because they wanted to have one, and they did manage to have a lot of fun. It felt good for both Timmy and Chloe to just relax and have fun with each other.

Chloe groaned as she woke up and sighed. "Ah… Timmy, what time is it?"

Timmy yawned as he muttered, "6:30."

"Oh, 6:30…" Chloe sighed as she was trying to get back to sleep… when both their eyes widened. "6:30!?"

"Oh my gosh, we are so late!" Timmy yelped as he and Chloe were getting out of their sleeping bags they brought up to his treehouse.

"Darn it, why did you even convince me to do a sleepover at the treehouse? You knew perfectly well we couldn't bring alarm clocks in here!" Chloe glared at Timmy, rushing into his house.

"Don't blame me, you wanted to be spontaneous!" Timmy yelled as the two immediately ran to the bathroom as Timmy grabbed a toothbrush.

"Hey, that's my toothbrush!" Chloe argued.

"No it isn't." Timmy frowned.

"Yes it is, I put it in that exact spot you're picking it up from!" Chloe frowned.

"No it isn't, this one's mine, that one's yours!" Timmy frowned, pointing towards another toothbrush next to the toothpaste.

"Come on! Just give me my toothbrush!" Chloe argued.

"All right, all right!" Timmy said as he threw Chloe's toothbrush over to her. "I'll just comb my hair!"

"That's my comb!" Chloe argued as Timmy grabbed a pink comb. "Your comb is in the medicine cabinet!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Timmy said, trying to get his comb out. "Man, I hope we're not going to be late for breakfast at this rate."

"If we do, this is all on you!" Chloe glared.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Timmy said. "Let's just hurry up and get prepared for the day!"

At this time, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were just watching as both the ten year old kids were furiously brushing their teeth and getting ready for the day.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked, watching the two kids getting ready.

"Oh, they're just getting ready for school." Cosmo smiled."

"…Should we tell them that today is Saturday?" Wanda asked.

"And miss this performance?" Cosmo smiled as he was munching on some popcorn. "Not a chance in the world!"

Wanda sighed as she shook her head.

* * *

And we are done with day number sixteen! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	17. DAY 17: Spooning

And we are now on Day 17 of this fic! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 17: SPOONING**

In Mr. Crocker's class, Crocker was frowning as he was looking at the next team to present their project on the list. He was a little mixed on this pairing, on the one hand, he absolutely adored the kid in his class, but on the other hand, he DESPISED the kid SHE was working with.

"And next up is… the perfect Chloe Carmichael and… Timmy Turner." Crocker said, grumbling to himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Crocker." Timmy said as he carried the project that was covered under a sheet as Chloe coughed, giving her presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold, our school project of the year!" Chloe smiled as she and Timmy were paired up together, hiding something under a cloth as all the students in Mr. Crocker's class were paying attention.

"We were assigned to create something based on household objects, so, with my creative mastermind, and Chloe's inventive ideas, we have made…" Timmy smiled as he lifted up the curtain. "A collage of President Theodore Roosevelt made out of spoons!"

Everyone looked interested as Chloe held her arms up to present an accurate depiction of Theodore Roosevelt made of spoons.

"Okay, let me see for myself…" Crocker said, walking around the silverware made masterpiece as he examined it. "Hmmm… seems to be normal spoons, glue seems to be normal… and even Theodore Roosevelt's face looks like the book."

Crocker sighed as he turned to the two nervous smiling kids. "All right, it seems you made a good accurate detail of our president, Turner, Chloe. So, I reward you a B."

"A B?" Chloe's eyes widened as her eye twitched. "Wh-why?"

"Look, Chloe, I like you, but I absolutely DESPISE Timmy Turner!" Crocker frowned… then turned to the class. "Have I mentioned I despise him?"

"Only a lot of times." Trixie said in the back of the class as everyone else nodded.

"And I'd give Turner an F, except he's on your team, so a B is the best I can give. Consider yourself lucky, Turner." Crocker frowned as he marched back to his desk.

Chloe just looked over, furious at Crocker as Timmy put a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe, listen. Trying to argue with Mr. Crocker, it isn't worth it. And anyway, that is definitely A material, no matter what Crocker says. Besides, we'll show this to Principal Waxelplax later and we'll see how she likes it."

"Fair enough." Chloe smiled as they went back to their seats.

All the while, Wanda and Cosmo were watching from a piece of paper on Timmy's desk as Wanda smiled, "Aw, isn't that so sweet?"

"It is, but… I don't think this is what the prompt meant by 'spooning'." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, they're kids!" Wanda frowned.

"I know, I know." Cosmo said, trying to calm his wife down.

* * *

And day number seventeen... done! How'd you all like it? Yes, I am aware of what spooning really is, but I decided to turn it into a bit of a thing involving spoons in this! I know that's not what the prompt wanted, but hey, I'm sure people could interpret spooning to spoons! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	18. DAY 18: Doing Something Together

Day 18, here we go! Before I begin, though, just so you know, I AM getting your reviews by e-mail. It's that stupid bug that occurs on fanfiction dot net that is preventing everyone to see the reviews appear on fanfiction itself. Either way, don't let it detract you from your reading pleasure! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 18: DOING SOMETHING TOGETHER**

Down near a racetrack at the school, Timmy and Chloe, along with Chester and AJ, Sanjay and Elmer, Trixie and Veronica and Tad and Chad were looking pumped up and ready to go as Crocker read the rules.

"Okay, racers, I believe we have gone over the rules. It is a straight up race… from the school all the way to the Cake 'N' Bacon!" Crocker announced. "And to make it easier, you're all tied to your partner, so it's a three-legged race. Let's see how you try it!"

"You ready to do this, Chloe?" Timmy whispered to his girlfriend.

Chloe gave a little smile as she squeezed Timmy's hand. "As ready as I can be, Timmy."

"Ready… GO!" Crocker called as the five teams started to race.

"Okay, come on, Timmy! We are going to get through this together!" Chloe said as the two of them started running.

"It's kind of hard when your leg is tied up with the other." Timmy grumbled.

"If you win this, I'll give you a special treat…" Chloe said in a sweet voice.

"Candy or kiss?" Timmy said, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe giggled. "Could be both."

"Well, no complaints on either of these options!" Timmy smirked as the two of them kept running, passing by Sanjay and Elmer.

"We're already passing them by! We're doing good!" Chloe smiled.

"I know!" Timmy said in excitement. "Let's just hope everything goes well after this!"

Pretty soon, it was a very close race as Timmy and Chloe and Trixie and Veronica were nearly close.

"We're losing to the unpopulars, Trixie! Do something!" Veronica glared.

"Don't rush me, I'm thinking!" Trixie frowned… then smirked. "Oh, Timmy Turner."

Timmy, hearing his name coming from Trixie, was about to stop, but Chloe put a hand on his head, focusing him on the road. "Don't listen to the popular girl! I know you have a crush on her, but whatever you do, block it from your ears! We have to win this!"

"Timmy Turner, I'm returning your feelings." Trixie said, holding a pose.

"WHAT?" Veronica said in shock, stopping as Trixie tripped, causing her to scream. "You return Timmy's feelings?"

"Why did you stop?" Trixie said, glaring at Veronica.

"No, answer me this, why were you returning Timmy's feelings!" Veronica argued.

Leaving behind the arguing Trixie and Veronica, Timmy and Chloe came close to the finish line as they crossed it.

Crocker shot the gun up in the air and smiled. "And the winners are Chloe Carmichael and…" Crocker frowned a bit as his teeth seemed to be clenching. "…Timmy Turner. Fine, I guess it's fair. Here's your trophy!"

Crocker begrudgingly handed the trophy over to Chloe as Timmy and Chloe hugged each other, laughing.

"You and I, Chloe, we are the most inseparable team ever!" Timmy smiled as Chloe gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That we are, Mr. Turner, that we are. I gave you your kiss, now let's get your candy." Chloe smiled as the two got out of the ropes and started to walk off, holding hands.

Crocker groaned as he turned around, holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

With that, day number eighteen is finished! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	19. DAY 19: In Formal Wear

With Day 19, you can't go wrong! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 19: IN FORMAL WEAR**

Over at Chloe's home, Timmy, in a nice tuxedo, was sitting down with Chloe's parents as he looked up at them, honestly a little nervous.

Chloe's dad gave a bit of a smirk as he looked down at Timmy. "So, Timmy, I trust you'll take good care of our daughter while you're at the dance."

"Uh… y-yes, sir, Mr. Carmichael." Timmy said, nervously.

"Good, good." Timmy's dad gave a bit of a smile. "Now, Timmy, I know you'll take good care of her, and I know my wife knows that Chloe will be fine with you. The question I'm asking you is… do you think you can bring her home by the time the dance is over…"

"At ten?" Timmy asked, but gave a smile. "Of course. I can manage that."

"I'm ready!" Chloe called from downstairs as she came down, wearing a yellow and white version of her dress, with a pink ribbon surrounding her waist.

Timmy gave a smile as he took Chloe by his hand. "Wow, Chloe, you look really pretty tonight."

Chloe gave a giggle as he said, "You don't look too bad yourself, my buck-toothed sweetheart."

Chloe then turned to her parents as she said, "I'll see you tonight, Dad, Mom. If me and Timmy aren't back by ten, send the Marines."

Timmy's eyes widened as Chloe's mother said, "Have fun with your boyfriend, sweetie."

As Timmy and Chloe left the house, Timmy smiled towards Chloe nervously as he said, "They wouldn't REALLY send the Marines after us if I don't bring you back by ten, will they?"

"Nah, I was just joking around. Timmy, it's okay to be nervous around parents. It's sort of instinct when we're dating." Chloe said as a green limo pulled up. "Well, there's Cosmo. Looks like he and Wanda just got done preparing to drive us."

"Awesome!" Timmy said as he and Chloe went inside the limo, eager to get to the dance. Little did they know that it was going to be a brand new adventure for the both of them!

From inside Chloe's house, Chloe's parents smiled as they watched Timmy and Chloe enter inside the limosine as Mrs. Carmichael smiled. "Look at her. She's already growing up."

"She is indeed. And I have to say, I like Timmy. He's a nice kid, though a little on the selfish side." Mr. Carmichael smiled.

Mrs. Carmichael gave a smile as she leaned towards Mr. Carmichael's body. "You know, sweetheart, since we're alone in the house, I think I know what we should do."

"I most certainly do…" Mr. Carmichael purred as Mrs. Carmichael giggled. "Twister or Battleship?"

"Battleship." Mrs. Carmichael smirked as the two of them went straight to their gaming room as they were going to pull out their game of Battleship.

* * *

And we are done with day number nineteen! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	20. DAY 20: Dancing

Day 20, and we are rolling in it! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 20: DANCING**

As Cosmo pulled up by the dance, he looked around in confusion. "Oh, wait, we're continuing on from the last one-shot? Uh… strange, but okay."

Being ignored, Timmy and Chloe got out of the limo as they each held hands as they headed up towards the school where the dance was taking place.

"Wow…" Chloe breathlessly said. "There sure were a lot of people with dates tonight."

"Yeah…" Timmy nodded as he turned to Chloe and smiled. "But that probably won't stop us from having fun."

"Of course not." Chloe smiled as she took Timmy's hand as he lead her onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, my lovely blonde haired beauty?" Timmy asked.

Chloe giggled as she said, "Of course, my handsome blue eyed man."

As the music started to go into a slow waltz, Timmy and Chloe were slowly beginning to dance. All the while, Cosmo and Wanda were watching from outside the window, disguised as trees respectively as Wanda gave a smile.

"Isn't that sweet, Cosmo?" Wanda smiled. "It looks like our god kids are learning to like each other…"

"…You know, it sort of reminds me of our first school dance." Cosmo smiled, looking at Wanda.

"Oh, you charmer." Wanda giggled. "I remember that… you were so shy and nervous…"

"I think we both were." Cosmo sighed, using one of the branches to change to his hand as he held Wanda's hand. "But you know what? In the end, I think it all ended really good."

"Agreed." Wanda smiled as the two different colored trees watched their god kids danced. "You know, Cosmo, I think Chloe and Timmy might have a chance with each other…"

"Do they?" Cosmo said in surprise. "You would think, from the first day they met, Timmy wouldn't get along with Chloe."

"He didn't get along with Chloe the first day, remember?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, right!" Cosmo smiled as he slapped his head. "Silly me."

Back at the dance, as Timmy and Chloe were doing a slow waltz, Chloe looked up at Timmy. "Timmy, I was thinking…"

"Yes, Chlo-Chlo?" Timmy looked up.

"You think we'll ever… be like this all the time? Just you and me?" Chloe asked.

Timmy paused as the two continued dancing. "I think as long as we're partners, friends… maybe even love interests… I think we may have a big chance. Besides, you're a really pretty girl, Chloe Carmichael, and I'm not letting you go."

"Good, because I'm not letting you go either." Chloe smiled, kissing Timmy on the lips, causing Timmy to blush.

The two lovebirds then smiled at each other as they continued dancing into the night… or, at least until the party ended.

* * *

With day number twenty, we have ten more days to go! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	21. DAY 21: Cooking or Baking

Welcome back as we continue on this month with day 21! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 21: COOKING/BAKING**

"Okay, now… put in two eggs… and stir." Chloe said as she was reading from a cookbook.

Timmy nodded as he reached for two eggs and tossed them in the pot.

"…Break the eggs, Timmy."

Timmy frowned as he fished the eggs out and broke them, now adding the eggs inside. "You know, Chloe, I'm glad we're the ones making this breakfast for Family Day, but why pancakes?"

"Oh, Timmy, everybody knows that pancakes are a good way to win people's love and affections." Chloe smiled. "Plus, with my knowledge and teachings and your cooking skills, we can make this the best Family Day breakfast ever!"

"Plus, a little extra." Timmy said as he stirred up the batter. "Okay, that's the batter all prepared… what do we do next?"

"The meats… bacon, sausage or ham?" Chloe asked, looking up.

"I say we go with sausage… more specifically, sausage patties!" Timmy said.

"Good idea!" Chloe said, holding up a package of sausage patties she brought along. "Now, we'll use the rest of the eggs to cook up breakfast… now… juice, juice…"

Timmy smiled as he ran up to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple cartons of orange juice as he pulled out six glasses and poured some in each glass. "There we go…"

"All right!" Chloe smiled.

"Half-" Timmy and Chloe said at the same time.

"-full!" Chloe smiled.

"-empty!" Timmy said around the same time.

Ignoring what Timmy said, she took the juices and placed them on the table as she told Timmy, "Prepare the stove!"

"Right!" Timmy said as he ran up and turned on the stove as he took the pancake batter and put some rounded batter on the pancake pan. He then put in some cooking oil to fry up the sausage patties, and broke a few eggs in another pan to make scrambled eggs.

As Timmy started keeping an eye on the food, Chloe came up to him with a spatula. "Come on, Timmy, we're in this together!"

"Right!" Timmy said as he started getting the eggs beaten up.

Chloe started focusing on flipping the pancakes as Timmy flipped the sausages, determined to get this breakfast all done! As soon as they felt that the food was cooked properly enough, Chloe started piling all the pancakes on a plate as Timmy took both pans with the sausages and eggs, and placed them on the cooling plates set on the table as he put eggs on each plate.

"All right!" Timmy sighed in relief as Chloe gave a smile. "That should be breakfast all made!"

"We did a pretty good job, Timmy!" Chloe smiled as she and Timmy high-fived each other.

"I just hope our parents love all the trouble we went through just to prepare that breakfast…" Timmy said as he sighed.

"I'm sure they will, Timmy…" Chloe smiled as she heard the door opening. "I'm sure they will…"

* * *

And day number twenty-one is done and out! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	22. DAY 22: In Battle Side-By-Side

Day 22 and we are doing good! Now, I realize the one-shots are pretty short, but hey, doing 30 Days... it's a bit of hard work and you have pressed time to think about the idea, so, I'm sorry if they're pretty short, but it has to be pretty expected. After all, I'm sure you all have seen stories with three hundred to five hundred words. Well, that's what flash fictions are, am I right? Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 22: IN BATTLE, SIDE-BY-SIDE**

"How could this have happened?" Timmy said, looking down as he and Chloe were watching Dimmsdale getting on fire. "How could I have been so careless in my wish?"

"More importantly, how does Jorgen manage to pull off the villain look?" Chloe asked.

"Whatever the case may be, he captured our fairies… not just our fairies, but every fairy around the world to harness their magic." Timmy said, depressed.

"Why would Jorgen need more magic? Isn't he, like, the head fairy or something?" Chloe asked.

Timmy sighed. "It's an adventure movie wish. It's complicated."

Chloe sighed as she muttered, "Guess I'll go along with this gag…"

Chloe coughed as she held his hand. "My fair knight, I must inform you that no matter what happens, I am always with you."

Timmy smiled as he looked at Chloe. "Thanks for the back-up, my fair Chloe."

Chloe giggled as she held up a wand sword. "Now, let's go slay Jorgen! Or at least knock him unconscious until he snaps out of it!"

Timmy nodded as he held up a similar wand like sword. "Couldn't have said it better myself! CHARGE!"

And with that, Timmy and Chloe started to charge right into the flaming town of Dimmsdale, where unknown to either of them, they would be face with peril, danger, and…

"Greetings, Turner!" Jorgen said threateningly.

…or they could meet up with Jorgen right now. Timmy and Chloe looked at each other in confusion, but shook it off as Timmy said, "Freeze, Jorgen! We're here to save the fairies!"

"You'll never have a chance, Turner!" Jorgen said as he started laughing evilly… then began coughing. "Sorry. Had a coffee break before coming down here. I tell you, that coffee is strong!"

"Ready to do this, Mr. Turner?" Chloe smiled, holding his hand.

"Whenever you are, Miss Carmichael?" Timmy smiled as the two of them started to go out and scream, holding their weapons, ready to knock Jorgen unconscious.

All in all, not a bad day for Timmy and Chloe, even when Timmy's wish had to go wrong.

* * *

And day number twenty-two is officially finished! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	23. DAY 23: Arguing

Day 23 is finally here, and it's another two-parter! How will it go? You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 23: ARGUING**

Cosmo smiled as he and Wanda were busy eating some apples, trying to get into a healthier program because Wanda couldn't resist eating the chocolate balls in the bowl that she put out herself… when they heard fighting outside.

"YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES, TIMMY!" Chloe's voice was heard as Cosmo and Wanda peeked out of their fish bowl castle to see Timmy and Chloe staring angrily at each other.

"Oh, really? Why can't you just agree that I was right about something for once?" Timmy said as he crossed his arms, turning his back against her.

"Oh, you did not turn your back on me, Timmy!" Chloe frowned as Timmy got up and started to go near the door. "Oh, don't you leave! DON'T YOU LEAVE!"

Timmy responded by opening the door, walking out, and slamming it behind him.

"GRRRRRR!" Chloe growled as she banged her head against Timmy's pillow.

The two fairies looked at each other before Wanda suggested, "I'll take Chloe, you take Timmy?"

"As per usual." Cosmo said as he and Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl, with Wanda appearing next to Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe. That was… quite an intense fight I heard in there." Wanda gave a nervous smile towards Chloe.

Chloe looked at Wanda with angry eyes… then sighed. "It's not a big deal…"

"Seems to me that it is. What happened, Chloe?" Wanda asked.

Chloe looked up at Wanda and sighed as she sat up and said, "It's just… I don't know how being friends with Timmy becomes so complicated."

* * *

"I mean… I like her, I really do, and sometimes it's hard to express my feelings towards her…" Timmy sighed as he was sitting near the upstairs with Cosmo floating behind him. "But when I try to reason with her, she disagrees with me! I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Hey, Timmy, I'm not usually good with advice, but… don't you think arguing is pointless?" Cosmo asked.

* * *

"Whatever do you mean, Wanda?" Chloe asked.

"Well… sometimes, arguing can be a part of life… but if arguing causes you to lose a friendship with someone… well… it may be the last time you see that certain someone… along with more people…" Wanda said. "Take it as it is…"

* * *

"I think I get what you're saying, Cosmo." Timmy said as he looked over at him. "You're telling me that no matter what, Chloe is my friend, even if we have different opinions."

"How did you get that from a random anecdote I said? All I said was 'The cheese wheels are part of the circle of life." Cosmo said in confusion.

Timmy took a deep breath as he turned around, understanding what he had to do. "I better talk to Chloe."

* * *

"I'm going to talk to Timmy. Hopefully he's still not mad." Chloe said as she ran out of the room.

Wanda sighed happily as she started to peek out, wondering if Timmy and Chloe would make up…

* * *

And day number twenty-three is done! How'd you all like it? Find out what happens in the next day as this part of the one-shot is going to continue on! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	24. DAY 24: Making Up Afterwards

So yesterday, as you recall, Timmy and Chloe were having an argument... but what were they arguing about in the first place? Well... Day 24 is here to answer that question in style! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 24: MAKING UP AFTERWARDS**

Wanda watched from the bedroom as Cosmo watched from the corner as Timmy and Chloe approached each other. Both of them looked pretty nervous, but they decided to approach each other in the way they thought possible. After talking with Cosmo and Wanda, they felt the need to get it all off of their chest.

"Hey, Chlo-Chlo." Timmy said, looking down.

"Hey, Tim-Tim." Chloe sighed. "That argument went out of control, didn't it?"

"Heh, I guess you could say that…" Timmy said. "I guess whoever cameoed in the Crimson Chin movie we watched and wondering who the actor was just kind of went out of whack."

"You said it…" Chloe laughed.

"Anyway, I came over to apologize. I don't think it really mattered who played what, but I don't want to lose our friendship all because of a silly movie." Timmy smiled.

"Yeah. Besides, that movie came out a really long time ago!" Chloe smiled. "Anyway, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have eaten it up, but I did anyway. Friends?"

Timmy smiled as the two of them hugged it out. "Friends. Come on, Chloe, let's go see another movie."

"Sure." Chloe smiled as she and Timmy were holding hands and walking downstairs.

Wanda smiled as Cosmo floated over to her. "It's so sweet to see our two godkids finally getting along."

"Of course. It's always nice to see them make up after a heated argument…" Cosmo said. "…how long until they start arguing over the movie cameos again?"

"Give or take two hours." Wanda said. "At least we're good people to talk to."

"You said it." Cosmo said as he and Wanda poofed back in the fish bowl, intending to go back to their apple snack.

"Ah…" Cosmo said as he and Wanda were relaxing near the window, about two hours later. "At least things have been going quiet."

"Yeah, I think maybe Timmy and Chloe are getting alo-" Wanda started.

"YOU ARE SO WRONG! IT WAS THAT GUY!" Chloe's voice screamed.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and sighed as they raised their wands, Cosmo saying, "Well, here we go again."

* * *

With that, day number twenty-four is done! How'd you all like it? I have to say, this was a pretty good one... and a little relatable to those who watch comic book movies and argue whether one person cameo-ed in that movie! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	25. DAY 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

All right, here comes day number 25! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 25: GAZING INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES**

"Okay, Timmy… describe my eyes, without opening yours. GO!" Chloe said as she and Timmy were sitting near each other on the bench, holding hands.

Timmy obeyed as he closed his eyes as he said, "Okay… you have light blue eyes… and they shine like the beautiful Atlantic Ocean!"

"Not bad." Chloe smiled as Timmy opened his eyes. "Okay, let me describe your eyes without opening mine!"

Chloe did so as she hummed, "I would say… blue, but a little darker blue than my blue… and they're like looking into Lake Mississippi!"

"Hey… you know, I always wondered what my eyes would be like when compared to a lake." Timmy said as Chloe opened her eyes and turned to Timmy as the two silently gazed at each other, happily. "But your eyes are even more beautiful."

"Nah, yours are way cuter." Chloe giggled.

"Hey, Timmy, Chloe!" Cosmo and Wanda said as they appeared before Timmy and Chloe as they noticed that they were gazing into each other's eyes, romantically. The two fairies sighed as they coughed.

That caused the two to get out of their gaze for a brief moment as they turned to Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy smiling. "Oh hi, guys! What's going on?"

"Cupid's doing something big with every fairy's god kid in Fairy World! Apparently, he can tell the future of a god kid's love life!" Cosmo smiled.

"Huh. Is Cupid right most of the time?" Timmy asked.

"That's the best part! Some of them may be true… some may not. It all depends on how strong of a connection you make with that person." Wanda smiled. "So, if you're done gazing into each other's eyes, do you guys want to go see what that's all about?"

Timmy and Chloe looked at each other and smiled. Chloe smiled as she said, "I guess we can spend some time in Fairy World!"

"Great! Because we're going now! Come on!" Cosmo said as he and Wanda raised their wands as they, along with Timmy and Chloe, disappeared in a cloud of smoke as they were headed straight to Fairy World.

* * *

And day number twenty-five comes to an end, with only five more days left to go! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	26. DAY 26: Getting Married

And now day number twenty-six, AKA the day I was waiting for! It's time I wrote a wedding fanfiction between one of my favorite pairings! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 26: GETTING MARRIED**

"So... you want to see your future, huh?" Cupid asked Timmy and Chloe as they sat down.

"Yeah. Cosmo and Wanda mentioned you were doing that for kids who have an interest in other people." Chloe said as she was holding Timmy's hand. "And we were wondering... what it would mean if two kids who owned fairy godparents would be like in the future preparing for a wedding?"

Cupid raised an eyebrow as Timmy and Chloe blushed as Timmy said, "Not saying we would do it... maybe we will, but it's all curiosity's sake, you know?"

Cupid smiled and nodded as he turned on a mirror. "I should warn you kids now... just because this is a future I show you... doesn't mean the future can be accurate. Sometimes, futures can be rewritten..."

"I hope ours doesn't get rewritten..." Timmy said, looking over at his blonde, pink bow wearing girlfriend. "I don't know if I can survive without Chloe by my side..."

"And I would feel pretty empty without being with the first friend that has stuck with me." Chloe said, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

Cupid nodded as he turned on the mirror. "All right, but I warned you. Here is a future of the day before your wedding."

Timmy and Chloe nodded as they turned towards the screen... watching as it turned on.

* * *

 _16 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE_

It was the day before their wedding as a twenty-five year old Timmy Turner was holding hands with his beloved fiancée, his blonde haired twenty-five year old girlfriend, Chloe Carmichael. Timmy was still wearing the pink hat, though it was slightly modified as his hair was more combed down... and Timmy was wearing more of a pink and blue shirt, with blue jeans. The only difference was that his buck teeth had slightly shrunk down a bit, and while they were still a bit there slightly, it was still Timmy Turner.

As for Chloe, her hair was still combed straight as it was, and her face was as tan as it was. The pink bow she usually wore was more behind her hair than on top, and the little gap between her teeth seemed to have been filled in nicely, giving a nice, perfect smile. Chloe was now wearing a yellow sundress, with her purple sandals now being purple high heels. Chloe sighed as she laid her head down next to her fiancée's.

"I just can't believe we came this far, Timmy..." Chloe smiled.

Timmy nodded as he looked at his pretty fiancée's eyes and kissed her beautiful lips. "I feel the same way, Chloe. I just can't believe that tomorrow, you're going to be Chloe Turner."

Chloe giggled as she hugged him. "I can still remember the day you proposed to me, all on your own. I'm surprised by the reception our parents gave."

"They're just happy to be in-laws. I know your dad trusts me with his baby girl." Timmy said, holding his face.

Chloe smiled as she looked at Timmy. "Do you have any idea how it happened or where it began that we started liking each other?"

Timmy paused. "You know, it's odd. I wish I could say it was during a time when we dated at twelve years old... but I think I really started to get close with you when I was ten."

"Same here." Chloe smiled. "I can't explain it, but the minute we hung out together, I just knew that... you were the one."

Timmy gave a smile, hugging his fiancée. "Yeah, my childhood memories are a little hazy, but I know you and I always had a special connection... even if it was a little rough around the edges at first."

"Yeah..." Chloe sighed as she looked around at the stars. "You know... I just can't wait for tomorrow..."

"You said it..." Timmy said as he and Chloe snuggled with each other, unaware of a few oddly colored items watching.

* * *

 _ABOUT A DAY LATER..._

A crowd had gathered around a church, containing Timmy's friends and family, and Chloe's friends and family that they've made over the years (minus a few certain people, due to the fact that they likely didn't remember them, or moved on with their life), Timmy smiled as Chester, Timmy's best man, patted his friend on the back and whispered, "Good luck with the ceremony, dude."

"Thanks, Chester. I know I can count on you." Timmy smiled as the wedding march began to play.

Everyone turned as Chloe, now wearing a beautiful white bride dress, holding a bouquet of red roses came walking down the aisle, her father holding her arm as the two marched down the aisle as Chloe's father led his daughter to the alter as she went up next to Timmy as the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of man and woman. If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be joined in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The preacher started.

After a couple moments of silence, it became clear that nobody was going to object to this... not even the oddly colored objects that were watching Timmy and Chloe, hiding close to the background. As the preacher went on, a green flower leaned close to a pink flower, as if happy to see these two getting married off.

After some time, the preacher looked between the two. "Do you, Timothy Turner, take this woman to be your lawfully, wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, so long as both of you shall live?"

"I do." Timmy smiled, looking at his blushing bride.

"And do you, Chloe Carmichael, take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, so long as both of you shall live?" The preacher asked Chloe.

"I do." Chloe said as she focused her sights on the handsome groom in front of her.

After that, the preacher smiled as he gave the 'father, son, holy spirit' prayer. "Then, by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Timmy and Chloe looked so happy as they leaned and started to get close to a kiss as...

* * *

...The screen turned off.

"Wha- hey!" Chloe said, back in the present time, glaring at Cupid. "What was that for?"

"Yeah, we were just about to see ourselves about to get married!" Timmy frowned... then paused. "I mean... seeing ourselves get married in the future... which is a possibility that we can consider..."

"Sorry, only five minutes per viewing of your future. If you want to see more, you'll have to pay." Cupid crossed his arms.

"But we just got to the good part!" Chloe said.

"Sorry, that's the way it has to be... thank you for coming." Cupid smirked as Timmy and Chloe frowned.

"Well, come on, Timmy. Let's go find Cosmo and Wanda." Chloe said, holding Timmy's hand.

"Agree with you there." Timmy nodded as the two left to go find Cosmo and Wanda, who were currently talking with the April Fool.

Cupid watched as the couple left, hand-in-hand as he chuckled. "Maybe if this romantic tension between the two keeps going, we might have that future wedding over there a little sooner than what the future has seen..."

Cupid gave a giggle with glee. "Still, it's nice to see two kids getting together..."

* * *

With day twenty-six done, I think this is one of my longer chapters! How'd you all like it? I always wanted to write a story with Timmy getting married in the future, but I wasn't sure how to portray it... the 30 Day OTP Challenge helped, plus with the beginning and end segments, and a little bit of Animeguy1101's suggestion thrown in (thanks again, Animeguy1101), I think I managed to get this chapter out in due time! Don't worry, the rest of the thirty days will be the two as kids, being romantic with each other! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	27. DAY 27: On One of Their Birthdays

Now for day 27 of this story! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 27: ON ONE OF THEIR BIRTHDAYS**

"You know something, Chloe?" Timmy asked as he and Chloe were sitting down, alone together, getting away from the hustle and bustle of their birthday party being held in Fairy World.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"Well... you know what I think are fun about this day being our birthday?" Timmy said.

"What's that?" Chloe raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well... if we were together, hypothetically... we wouldn't have to worry about our birthdays being on different days and panicking... because we have our birthdays on the same day!" Timmy chuckled.

"Heh, that kind of sounds like a great point." Chloe giggled. "Sure, we may have had our good birthdays and bad birthdays, but in the end, it's another day of age..."

"Also another day closer until we grow up and lose Cosmo and Wanda..." Timmy sighed. "I mean, I love these guys, but I know that eventually, I'll have to give them up... and so will you if we continue like this."

Chloe paused. "Can't we just, as we grow older, continue to pretend that we're kids in adult bodies so we can..."

"NO!" Timmy yelled as he grabbed Chloe. "Trust me, I actually had a nightmare about that... three consecutive nightmares, in fact! One in the beginning of the school year, one on Christmas, and the last one in the middle of summer! I mean, they were okay, but they just didn't look all that good... and I was Drake Bell! I'm not reliving those nightmares. Look, I'm just going to take what I can and roll with it."

"Wow, Timmy... you must really know what to do with your life." Chloe said in surprise.

"Not exactly..." Timmy said as he sighed. "Like everyone else, I fear losing my fairies... our fairies. One of us could accidentally slip out we have fairies in front of our friends... boom, Jorgen appears and wipes our memories. The way I figure it, I want to keep Cosmo and Wanda as long as I can... I'm not going to go through desperate measures like I did one birthday, but I want to at least have them while I still can..."

"And if they go?" Chloe asked.

"I'll be sad about it at first, but I'll accept it. I love Cosmo and Wanda, but I just know that somewhere, they'll always keep watch over me, even if they move on to another god kid." Timmy smiled.

"Wow..." Chloe said.

"You know something, Chloe? Even if I do lose all memories of Cosmo and Wanda... there's one thing I hope will never be taken away, no matter what." Timmy said, looking at her.

"What's that, Timmy?" Chloe asked... before Timmy surprised Chloe with a kiss. Chloe looked shocked, then smiled as she started kissing him back.

As soon as they separated from the kiss, Timmy smiled towards his girlfriend. "Happy birthday, Chloe Carmichael."

Chloe giggled as she snuggled against Timmy. "Happy birthday, Timmy Turner."

The little moment between these two kids in Fairy World proved that no matter what happens to them, a pink hatted kid and a pink bow wearing girl will always be together.

* * *

And that's the end of day number twenty-seven! How'd you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	28. DAY 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

Now for day 28 of this story! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 28: DOING SOMETHING RIDICULOUS**

"What a day, huh?" Chloe said as she, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda went in Timmy's room.

"You said it..." Timmy said as he laid down on his bed.

"Well, if you two kids need us, we'll be in the castle!" Cosmo smiled as he and Wanda turned into fish and swam in the castle inside the fishbowl.

Timmy sighed as he noticed a note next to his table. "What's this?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow as Timmy picked it up and read it, Chloe looking over his shoulder.

 _'Dear Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael..._

 _I have been watching you for the past twenty-seven days, well, twenty-seven days for some, twenty-seven random days for others. Either way, I couldn't help but notice that you two really have a great connection. Now, I left you this note because I want you two to do three tasks. Each task has to be done in the span of three days... one day for each task. Don't worry, just follow the map to your first task, and you'll be all right. Oh yeah, by the way, come alone._

 _Signed, a couple of curious spectators.'_

Timmy and Chloe looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't know, Timmy... this could be a trap." Chloe said.

"Maybe... but on the other hand, it doesn't seem to mention our fairies anywhere..." Timmy said. "And what do they mean by 'a great connection'?"

"Maybe someone has noticed how much we cherish our friendship?" Chloe said in curiosity.

"Possibly, but who would spend their time on a note... and who has been watching us for twenty-seven days, give or take? That's creepy in and of itself!" Timmy shuddered.

"Only one way to find out... we're going to have to follow the map..." Chloe said as she and Timmy looked at each other.

Timmy sighed as he clung onto Chloe's hand. "Okay... let's go..."

* * *

And so, Timmy and Chloe decided to follow the map as it led them straight to the park. Timmy and Chloe looked around.

"...I don't get it. What do we have to do?" Timmy asked as Chloe noticed another note tacked to a tree.

"Look at this." Chloe said, picking up the note as she handed it to him.

Timmy started to read it.

 _'Timmy and Chloe..._

 _Thanks for following the note. We know that this is very important... because we want to test you guys on your relationship... we've seen you two do silly things... wearing each other's clothes, having animal ears, and doing some shopping with each other were just a few examples. Now, we want you two to do something so ridiculous together!_

 _Signed, a couple of intrigued spectators.'_

"Something ridiculous, huh?" Timmy said as he looked around, noticing Crocker walking around nearby, no doubt looking for fairies. "Hey, Chloe, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Trick Mr. Crocker in a very ridiculous manner?" Chloe asked, then paused. "I don't know, Timmy..."

"I'll buy you ice cream!" Timmy smirked.

"Deal!" Chloe said as the two rolled out.

* * *

Crocker frowned as he was looking at his fairy tracker. "Hmmm... according to this newly upgraded fairy tracker, there should be a fairy around this area..."

"Cro-o-o-ocker... Cro-o-o-ocker..." Two scary voices sounded.

"GAH! Who's there?" Crocker said, looking around.

"We're what you're hunting for... we are near the oak tree to your right..." The female scary voice sounded.

"A fairy? YAY! I KNEW I WOULD FIND A FAIRY SOMEDAY! COME TO PAPA!" Crocker screamed as he ran near the oak tree... and looked around in confusion. "Hey... where are the fairies?"

"Ri-i-i-i-ight here..." a male scary voice sounded right on Crocker's ear. It was then Mr. Crocker looked around to see two fairies who looked very sickly flying around them. "Bra-a-a-a-ins..."

"GAH! ZOMBIE FAIRIES! THEY'RE GOING TO EAT MY BRAIN! AHHHH!" Crocker screamed as he ran off.

Of course, had Crocker actually looked closer, he could have seen that it was actually Timmy and Chloe dressed up as zombie fairies... and hanging from a tree as the two laughed.

"Wow..." Timmy smiled as he looked at Chloe and laughed. "We did something so ridiculous that it scared Crocker! I'm so glad I thought of this!"

"So do I! I mean, zombie fairies? Who would actually believe in that?" Chloe laughed as Trixie Tang, holding hands with Tad and Chad came by.

Trixie looked up and screamed. "GAH! ZOMBIE FAIRIES!"

"THEY'RE REAL!" Tad and Chad screamed as the three of them ran the other way.

Timmy and Chloe looked at each other, worried... before laughing as they went down, Timmy smiling and saying, "Well come on, let's get this washed up at the lake."

Chloe nodded as the two went to the lake to wash up the make up. As soon as they were done, Timmy noticed another note as he picked it up.

 _'Dear Timmy and Chloe..._

 _Congratulations, both of you look ridiculous in that make up and costumes! Either way, they fooled a few people, so take it as you may. Anyway, look out tomorrow morning for another note._

 _Signed, a couple of impressed spectators'_

"Who are these 'spectators'?" Chloe asked as Timmy shrugged.

"Well, whoever they are, they seem to just be friendly people... I hope..." Timmy said in concern, wondering what was coming up next.

* * *

Day number twenty-eight is over now! How'd you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	29. DAY 29: Doing Something Sweet

With day 29 coming in, there's only a bit to go! Sorry this came late, but I literally just wrote this up today! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 29: DOING SOMETHING SWEET**

The next morning, over at Chloe's house, Chloe yawned as she blinked and got out of bed. As she was getting up to go to the showers, she suddenly noticed a note. Eyes widening, she picked up the note and started to read it.

 _'Chloe..._

 _This message is clearly for you today, because we don't want Timmy to figure this out... not until after... the check arrives. What's the check? Here's your instructions for today... we want you to do something sweet for Timmy... and if we're right, Timmy will be sweet right back... after all, you two were sweet on each other cuddling, holding hands, dating, and racing at that school race. We know you two won't disappoint on being sweet with each other. Go out to a Mexican restaurant near the border of town, really delicious food there. Seriously, go out and give that restaurant a try, it's very, VERY delicious!_

 _Signed, a couple of hungry spectators_

 _P.S. The reason we were hungry was because we were having food at that same restaurant, seriously, it's delicious! Okay, keep an eye for the note when the check around.'_

Chloe raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she examined the note. "So... I'm to take Timmy to lunch, huh? That sounds... sounds not too bad."

So, while Chloe didn't exactly know the identity of the spectators, she figured she wouldn't mind treating Timmy to lunch. She had some money, she can pay for two...

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to lunch, Chloe." Timmy smiled as he and Chloe were sitting down inside the Mexican place, Chloe holding a menu.

"It was no trouble at all. Actually, I'm glad you accepted the invitation." Chloe said as the waitress gave the two their drinks, ice water for Chloe and a soda for Timmy.

As Timmy sipped on his cola, he smiled. "Are you kidding? I've been wanting to check out this place for a while, but either my parents were usually busy or I just didn't have enough money."

"Well, luckily I have enough." Chloe smiled as she inched a little closer to Timmy.

As soon as the waitress came back, they gave their orders to her as she left to give them to her. Timmy and Chloe, not paying attention to their hands, looked like they were about to reach for a free chip, but as soon as their hands slightly touched each other's, causing them both to yelp and blush a bit.

"Uh... after you?" Timmy smiled nervously.

"No, no, you were clearly reaching for them first..." Chloe giggled as she offered her hand. "Go ahead. Get what you want."

"No, no, ladies first." Timmy gave a smirk, raising his eyebrow, as if flirting with her.

"No, no, gentlemen first." Chloe smirked as she moved closer to Timmy, giving him a flirtaesious smile.

It was then the two noticed just how close they were to one another. They smiled and looked at each other as they blushed. The two of them didn't realize that their faces were getting close with each other's, or that they were getting close to a kiss. But all of a sudden...

"Well, that's cute..."

Timmy and Chloe yelped as they saw that the waitress was back with their food. They also noticed that their faces were pretty close to each other as they moved back a bit, blushing in embarrassment as the waitress gave them the food.

* * *

As soon as lunch was finished, Timmy sighed as he rubbed his belly. "That was delicious, Chloe. Thanks for treating me to lunch. That was really sweet of you."

"Hey, it's no issue at all..." Chloe smiled as she blushed. "Well, I better pay the check..."

"I can handle the tip, if you like." Timmy smiled, pulling out some dollar bills.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to..." Chloe blushed as the waitress came over with the check.

"My treat." Timmy said as he put down three dollars on the table as Chloe looked at the check. It was then Timmy noticed another note. "What the... hey, Chloe, I think our mysterious spectators from yesterday knew we were coming..."

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Chloe blushed. "I had a note from them early this morning... and they said to take you to this place where we can do something sweet for each other..."

"Well... I took care of the tip for you..." Timmy smiled.

"...and I took you to lunch." Chloe smiled. "I think that's sweet enough in our books. What do they say?"

Timmy paused as he read the note.

 _'To Timmy and Chloe..._

 _Aw, that's so romantic! You two out on a lunch date. One of us personally thinks we could have had it a dinner date, but take it as it may. I hope you guys learned how sweet you are... and that near kiss that you almost gave to each other... it really warms our hearts, just looking at you two being so romantic. Well, we'll have our final task for you tomorrow. Until then, hang tight!_

 _Signed, a couple of excited spectators'._

Timmy and Chloe looked at each other a little weirdly as Chloe said, "How did they know we were going to kiss..."

"It's so weird..." Timmy said awkwardly. "But whoever these guys are, I hope they show themselves tomorrow..."

The kids both nodded as Chloe and Timmy went up to pay the check before heading straight home. Hopefully, tomorrow, they'll get the people who were writing these notes.

* * *

And with day number twenty-nine at a close, we only have one more day to go! How'd you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	30. DAY 30: Doing Something Hot

And now, the final day! Anyway, enjoy today's little Timmy x Chloe ficlet prompt!

* * *

 **DAY 30: DOING SOMETHING HOT**

In the afternoon, Timmy and Chloe were walking together as they were following the note they had found on Timmy's bed this morning.

"So, what did our spectators want?" Chloe asked.

"All the note said was that we needed to do something hot in the park... but what's hot?" Timmy asked.

Chloe started blushing as she murmured, "If it's referring to what I think it is..."

Timmy and Chloe then noticed a note on a tree as Timmy picked up the note and opened it.

 _'Dear Timmy and Chloe..._

 _You came this far, and now the trial is at an end. All you have to do now is something hot, and we have already decided it for you. Look in front of you to past the test._

 _Signed, a couple of laughing spectators'_

 _P.S. Walk with your bare feet._

Timmy and Chloe looked up from the note to see a trail of hot coals that looked like they were roasting.

"Oh... something 'hot'. I get it now." Timmy said as he took his shoes off as Chloe took off her sandals.

"This is going to be so humiliating." Chloe said as the both of them kissed each other.

"I'm with you every step of the way! Come on!" Timmy said as he grabbed Chloe's hand as the two of them started walking together on the hot coals as the two of them started moaning and complaining.

"Oh, it's so hot! So hot! This is humiliating!" Chloe screamed.

"Just keep walking! OW! We'll make it!" Timmy screamed as the two of them kept walking. "Who are these sadistic spectators?!"

Inside of a bush, two people were watching as one of them held up a camera. The person chuckled as he turned to his wife. "What do you think, should we tell them?"

"Come on, come on, one more for the photo album!" A familiar voice said as a camera sound was heard. "There, that should be all thirty days!"

"Hey, Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" A third voice sounded.

"What the- POOF?" The male voice sounded. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I got let out early. What are you doing?" The third voice said... before he made a connection. "You're attempting to hook Timmy and Chloe up, aren't you?"

"Er... maybe..." The female voice, who was now recognized as Wanda, popped out of the bushes along with Cosmo and Poof as Timmy and Chloe finished up the walking on coals trick.

"All right, we did it..." Timmy sighed in relief.

"We sure did..." Chloe sighed, hugging her boyfriend pretty close, before noticing Cosmo and Wanda talking with Poof. "Hey, isn't that Cosmo and Wanda along with Poof?"

"It is." Timmy paused as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he walking up to the three, Cosmo and Wanda yelping as Timmy asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"My parents were trying to hook you guys up in many ways possible." Poof said in a deadpan voice.

"What?" Wanda laughed. "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we wrote notes or whatever!" Cosmo laughed as he held up his arms... which a note then fell out of. Cosmo yelped as he put his arms down. "Uh... ignore that?"

Timmy shook his head as he picked up the note. "So you guys were our mysterious spectators, huh?"

"Well... yes." Wanda sighed. "You see, over the last month, we've noticed that you two have been hanging around together, getting pretty close to one another... so as a test, Cosmo and I decided that for the last three days of the month, we give you some tests... and we're happy to say that..."

"You've passed!" Cosmo smiled.

"With flying colors!" Cosmo and Wanda said in excitement as streamers and party horns appeared out of nowhere.

Timmy and Chloe looked at each other, then at Cosmo and Wanda. The two, looking uncomfortable, sighed as Wanda said, "Sorry to test you like that, sports..."

"Are you kidding?" Timmy chuckled. "If anything, these last three days made me realize that Chloe is really cute and I want her to be my girlfriend."

"Same with Timmy, I want him to be my boyfriend." Chloe smiled as the two of them looked at each other.

"So, guys, I want to say thanks for helping us deepen our feelings for each other a little more... even though we could have realized it on our own..." Timmy smiled.

"Anytime, Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda smiled as Poof gave a chuckle.

"Although we're in close to dating range, I don't think we'll ever forget you guys for a while." Chloe smiled. "At least, not until we decide to marry... if that happens."

"Well, at least we all learned a moral here!" Cosmo smiled. "Never leave your chicken out to dry before a rainy day!"

Everyone looked at Cosmo oddly as Timmy said, "I don't think that was what we were saying..."

"Anyway, thanks for the tests, guys." Chloe said as she and Timmy held hands as she turned to Timmy. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, think you guys can grant up a wish?"

"No problem!" Cosmo, Wanda and Poof smiled as they raised their wands (Poof his rattle).

* * *

A little bit later, Timmy and Chloe were up in Fairy World, by a smoothie stand as the two of them were holding hands and sharing a smoothie together as Chloe leaned against Timmy. Timmy smiled as he patted her hair and sighed.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof smiled as Wanda said, "There's no doubt about it... the future is getting pretty clear."

"You said it!" Cosmo smiled. "Oh, how I wish I could be at the wedding..."

"Let's not think that far ahead." Wanda sighed. "Besides, there's plenty of time for the two of them to get close to each other... as do we..."

"Oh, Wanda..." Cosmo smiled as the two of them held hands and started to fly off, leaving Poof behind.

Poof watched as Timmy and Chloe looked at each other lovingly. "They sure do make a cute couple..."

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And now, the story and the challenge is finally, FINALLY complete! It may have been off on times a couple of times, but I think all in all, I finished the challenge right on time! Overall, I love these series of Timmy x Chloe one-shots, and they're all cute. If I had to choose my favorite out of the 30 Day Challenge one-shots, it would have to be between the wedding and the gaming challenge! But I think all the one-shots were cute in their own right. So, what did you guys think? Did you guys have a favorite chapter out of the thirty days? Put it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
